Christmas in Twilight
by bellaboot
Summary: A series of one shots that are about how Bella and everyone else in Twilight would spend Christmas. Really cute.
1. Christmas in Jacksonville

**This is #1 out of three one shots. So far anyway, i only have three ideas right now. Im going to be posting these until Christmas is over. If you have ideas feel free to tell id love to try to write them.**

**I know this is long, but there was alot to put into this and its kinda cheesy too. **

* * *

I stepped off the plane and scanned the crowd for my mother. I sighed as I realized that my mom, being her, was probably going to be a bit late. I took a seat in one of the hard plastic chairs and set my carry on bag in my lap. I took out the cell phone that Edward had lent me for my trip and began to fumble with it, deciding on whether or not to call Edward now or later. He had wanted me to call him when I touched down even though it was unnecessary with Alice's visions.

I hit speed dial 1, which was set to Edward and listened. It rang 5 times and went to his voicemail. There was no message. He must have been hunting or something. I snapped the phone and sighed. He would see I had called and call me back.

I heard someone familiar call my name over the crowd of tourist, businessmen, and locals. I stood up and craned my neck to look for this voice. I saw my mother's excited face as she rushed over to me and caught me in a tight hug.

"Oh honey! It's so good to see you! I've missed you so much," she said, all but yelling. I hugged her back.

"I've missed you too mom." I said, tightening my hug and inhaling her familiar scent of the perfume she'd worn for as long as I could remember. Phil jogged up behind her and Renee let go.

"God Renee, why don't you make a bigger scene." He said teasingly.

"I'm just excited." She gushed and caught me in another hug around my neck. When she released me Phil awkwardly hugged me with one arm.

We pulled up into the driveway and I stared up at the house. It was two stories with a balcony that covered the whole second story. It was painted a very light yellow color with white shutters. It looked like someone ripped it from a magazine. Leave it to my mother to find the picture perfect house.

Phil carried my suitcase into the house and up to the guest bedroom. The room that mom had told me about and tried to convince me to move into in the hospital in Phoenix. I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head, trying to rid my self of the images of what had happened before that.

I followed Phil back downstairs and into the living room. I noticed the fake, pre-lit Christmas tree in the living room that my mom had had forever, it still had the same ordainments on it. Some she'd bought she'd been given, some I had made as a child and one that had always embarrassed me. A tiny pink frame that said 'Baby's First Christmas' and a picture of me in it and a tiny few month old. My head abnormally sized, thin brown curls, and brown eyes that were open all the way and the surprise of the camera flash. Charlie had the same trinket on his tree back in Forks.

I sighed. My mom had called me three weeks ago and asked what my plans for the holidays were. I told her I had nothing special planned and she wanted me to came down to Jacksonville. I told her I'd talk to Charlie and think about. I hadn't want to leave Charlie alone on Christmas and I didn't want to be away from Edward. After countless excuses and endless convincing from Edward, Alice, and Charlie I told my mom yes.

It wasn't that I didn't want to come. I really wanted to see my mom and spend Christmas with her but I didn't want Edward or Charlie to be sad. I recalled the words Edward had told me that help me make my final decision.

"Bella, you're being stubborn. Just go. Don't not go for Charlie's sake and mine. And don't go just to please your mother. Go because you want to go, and I know you do. You've been talking about it in your sleep more and more lately. I am going to miss you and so will Charlie but we both want you to go. It's just for four days."

I sighed thinking of him. I walked into the kitchen and Phil was putting things into a baseball bag, getting ready for practice. Strange that he would have to go. I mean tomorrow was Christmas eve. He threw the bag over his shoulder and he kissed Renee on the cheek. He said he'd be back later and waved at me before walking at the door.

My mom made me something to drink and we sat at the kitchen table for about an hour catching up on things. When we ran out of things to talk about, she suggested we go shopping.

"Sure." I said. Shopping wasn't my favorite thing to do, but I had mentioned that I still needed to get a few presents. Normally I wouldn't agree so easily but it was my mom and she wouldn't push anything she wanted to buy me to much, unlike Alice.

We drove downtown listening to Christmas music. I rolled down my window and let the sun shine on me. It wasn't as hot as I wished it could be but it was much warmer than Forks. We stopped at store after store. I bought Charlie a new fishing kit thing that hooks and lures and a bunch of other thing that I didn't know what they were. I was very I decisive about whether or not to get Alice a present. She would just see. Stupid, physic pixie. I finally just bought her the necklace and earring matching set.

My phone in my pocket vibrated. I took it out and flipped it open. It was a text from Alice. I_ love it! Thank you!_

I sent a quick message back to her_. Alice could you at least wait until I give you the gift before you start thanking me.  
_  
The next store my mom and I went into was a little shop that was really cool. I was looking through a rack of accessories when I got the next rack. They were thin flat steel bands with a short chain on each side and a clasp.

The cashier noticed my interest and caught my attention. "If you like we can have it engraved for you, miss," he said pointing to a big machine in the back of the store. My phone rang; it was Alice.

"Bella! Edward will love it!" She chirped.

"That's great Alice! As long as you don't tell him." I said.

"I'll try," she said, "He's going to call you in five minuets. He's out hunting with Emmett and Jasper. I'll talk to you later, bye!" And she hung up.

I picked up a medium size band and handed it to the cashier. My mom came up behind me. "Who's that for?" she asked.

"Edward," I informed her, "I'm going to have engraved."

"What will it say?" my mom asked. I thought for a moment.

"I think his name or initials. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." I said his full name to myself out loud.

"Masen?" Mom asked.

"That's his real last name. His biological parents' name." I said, and then turned to the cashier. "Can I do that?" I asked. He nodded.

"Can write it out for me so I get it right?" he said handing me a pen and paper. I quickly wrote out Edward's full name then had another idea.

"Can you engrave the underside of the bracelet?" I asked.

"Yeah, what do you want there?" he asked.

"Can you just put my name?" I scribbled it out on the paper.

"Sure," he took the paper, and I pulled out the money to pay him. "You come pick up the bracelet in about an hour." He told me. I nodded and followed my mom out the door. We got in the car and I noted the time, so I would know when to come back. As we got in the car my phone stared to ring. I pulled it out of my pocket and the little display screen on the front read _Edward calling_. I answered quickly.

"Hello?" I breathed.

"Bella." I could hear the smile in his voice. Then in the background I heard, "No fair!" this was Emmett, "You can't call a time out just to call your girlfriend." Edward chuckled.

"What are you doing?" my voice went flat.

"Just hunting…and some horse play." He said.

"Yeah and he's about to get it!" I heard Emmett yell in the background again.

"Please don't hurt each other." I said. Edward just laughed.

"So what are you doing?" he asked.

"Last minuet Christmas shopping." I said.

"Really?" I could imagine him raising an eyebrow at me. Edward and I had agreed to not get each other gifts because I wouldn't accept any and he wouldn't either if I didn't. He wouldn't be happy about the bracelet, but he'd get over it.

"Yes, really." I said. There was crashing sound on the other line and Emmett's yelling.

"That's it! Off the phone, were finishing this. Now." I giggled. I heard Edward grunt and then there was a snapping sound. "That's an illegal move!" Emmett screamed.

"Was too legal." I heard Jasper chime in.

"I have to go. I'll talk to you soon, love." He said.

"'K" I said.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you." I said, and the line went dead.

"Edward?" My mom asked. I nodded, and she got quiet.

The rest of the day was uneventful. We picked up the bracelet and it was perfect. The front in curly calligraphy almost like his handwriting was _Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_ and on the inside part was a simple _Bella_.

We got back home and Phil got home and we ate dinner that Phil cooked. I was glad that he could cook because my mom definitely can't. We watched TV for a while then went to bed. The bed was comfortable but lonely. I craved the cold arms of my vampire.

The next day, Christmas Eve, wasn't as interesting. We didn't even leave the house. I followed mom around, helping with cleaning, and wrapping presents. I went to bed earlier than before because I was flying back the next day. I woke up the next morning to two texts.

Alice Cullen; _Merry Christmas Bella._

Edward Cullen; _Merry Christmas, love. _I sent my quick messages back to them.

I went downstairs and Phil and Renee were already up and they both greeted me with a Merry Christmas. I smiled and greeted them back and took a seat on the sofa. Mom handed me three wrapped packages.

"These are for you." She said smiling.

"The little blue one is yours mom, Phil's is the red and green bag with the snowman on it." I said pointing to the bottom of the tree. Mom handed them out accordingly. They opened theirs. I had made Renee a mixed CD with Edward's help.

"It's got some of your favorites and some originals." I said and she looked excited. "Oh thank you sweetie." Renee hugged me.

Phil opened his and it was a baseball cap of his favorite team. "Thanks Bells." He said putting it on.

I opened mine. The first package was a CD that I had mentioned in an email to her one time. The second was a light blue V-neck sweater. The third was a collection of Shakespeare books. "Thanks guys. I love them." I said.

I spent the next hour and a half getting ready and packing. They drove me to the airport and after a tearful, emotional goodbye and hugs I got on the plane. I was sad for most of flight but as I got closer to Forks, it faded. I got more and more excited about see Edward as we got closer. When the plane landed, I scowled.

A blanket of snow covered the town and made me mad. I got off the plane and saw Charlie and Edward waiting for me. I smiled thinking of them riding together but then I thought that they probably took separate cars. Charlie greeted me with a one-arm hug and Edward greeted me with s hug and a peck on the lips.

I rode with Charlie on the way home with Edward behind us. When we got home I gave Charlie his gift and made a big Christmas Day dinner. I contemplated on whether or not to give Edward his gift. Edward and I sat next to each other on the couch and I suddenly stood up.

"I'll be right back." I said and ran upstairs and got the little box with the bracelet in it. I came back downstairs and all but threw it at him.

He looked at the package then at me. "I thought we agreed on no presents." He said.

"Yeah, well…" I looked away from his gaze, "Just open it cause I can't take it back." He did as he was told and removed the wrapping paper and the top to the box. He lifted the bracelet and examined it. He stared at the back for a long time. Then he looked at me.

"Do you like it?" I asked. He didn't say anything; he just clasped it around his wrist in one motion and threw his arm around me, pulling me to his side. He kissed the top of my head.

"I love it." he whispered.

"This doesn't mean you get to buy me a gift." I said.

"We'll see." He said and kissed my head again.

* * *

**So what do think at my first attempt at a one-shot? Should I keep going? Was this stupid? Good? Okay? Tell me in reviews. New chapters of my real stories soon.**

**\/**

**\/**


	2. Cookies

Hey guys! This is Kaylee! Jennas computer is being wonky so she told me to post and write an authors for yall to explain. Also, were going to be filinf a vidoe soon and we need your help. HAv you ever want to ask a twilight character a question? When you review ask a quetion to any chacater and you'll get an answer. If you give us permission, then we'll use ur pen name from here. we cat do it without you so ask away!!

Disclaimer:Jenna does not own Twilight. If she did i would love her a lot more:)

* * *

I pulled out of the supermarket parking lot, the plastic bags on  
the floor blew against the heaters. Of course the store would be  
extremely crowded on Christmas Eve. I looked up at the gray sky, and  
watched the snow fall and collect with the snow that had fallen  
earlier. It was Christmas so I guessed that it was okay with me that  
it would snow.

I pulled into the drive way and saw Edward's Volvo in the street.  
He had been hunting and must have gotten back early. I hopped out of  
the car and grabbed the groceries. I began walking to the front door  
and opened it as Edward emerged from my house, grinning at me. He walked  
over and took the bags from me.

"Breaking into the Chief of Police's house to prey on his  
innocent daughter," I joked. "Mr. Cullen I do believe you have broken  
the law," He opened the door for me.

"You know me. I'm a rebel." He said taking my hand and walking to  
the kitchen. He set the bags on the table and helped me unload the  
groceries. He started the second bag and looked at me when he realized  
that he had been unloading flour, sugar, chocolate chips, sprinkles,  
icing, and cookie dough.

"I use to make Christmas cookies with my mom every year, it's one  
of my favorite thing to do. I miss that." I said looking at the bag of  
flour on the counter.

"Well, it looks like you've got a lot of cookies to make. Can I  
help?" he said smiling.

"I know you can cook, but can you bake? There is a difference."  
I raised an eye brow at him. He chuckled.

"I'm sure I can manage." He said.

We started after that. At some point I glanced into the living room  
and had an idea. I went into the room and picked up the Santa hat  
sitting on the mantel above the fireplace and my camera off the coffee  
table. I giggled to myself as I walked back into kitchen.

"Bella, what are you-" he got cut off by me jumping up and  
putting the hat on his head and snapping a picture. His eyebrows  
pulled together and he laughed at me like I was crazy. Then he pulled  
the hat from his head and put it on my head. We both laughed.

Suddenly the timer went off and I rushed to take the cookies out.  
I set the tray on the stove and turned around. Edward was in front of  
me and he reached out and tapped my nose wiping flour on me.

"Oh, you wanna play that game do you?" I said as I wiped stray  
flour off my hand onto his forehead. We both laughed hysterically.

He got closer and put his hands in each side of my face. He  
stroked his thumbs under my eyes either wiping flour off or putting it  
back on, I wasn't sure. I shifted up onto my tip toes to kiss him. He  
kissed me deeply then pulled away.

"So," he whispered, "is this as good as baking with your mother?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Better." I said and kissed  
him again.


	3. Cullen Christmas2nd chapter to1

A second chapter for the first story was in high demand so her it is. Im going to try to get to more chapters up tomarro but i dont know if i will. Maybe if you review they'll go up. ;)

Also, if the cahpter dont go up tomarro i will take this chance to say Happy Holidays. :)

* * *

I was really nervous, but excited. I was spending my first Christmas Eve with the Cullens and I didn't know what to expect. I glanced over at Edward again and smiled. He looked nervous. I smiled and then moved my gaze to his hand on the wheel to the silver band dangling off his wrist, his present I'd bought him in Jacksonville.

"Bella," he muttered, "I'm going to go ahead and warn you that this is going to be… different. We celebrate the Holidays in a weird way."

"Edward," I said laughing, "you're all vampires. Of course you're going to do it a different way. To be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if your family gorged on me for the Christmas meal." I laughed again.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Not funny."

He pulled into the Cullen's long twisty drive way and came to open my door. He helped me out of the car the suddenly her turned toward the house and began growling playfully. Suddenly, so fast almost didn't see it, a snowball flew from beside the house and hit Edward in the chest, knocking him on his back. I looked at the house and saw Emmett emerging from the garage another snowball in his hand. I began laughing hysterically as I bent over Edward lying on the ground. He started to get up and I looked back up at Emmett and saw a snowball coming straight for me. The snowball hit my shoulder and soaked my coat. It didn't hurt; it felt no different than if a human had thrown it. Edward was in front of me.

"Emmett," he said, "no snowballs at the humans."

"Aww, come on Edward," Emmett whined, "You're no fun!" A snowball came out of nowhere and hit Emmett right in the face, and Edward began laughing.

"Hey!" he yelled and bent over to get more snowballs. Edward scooped me up and ran into the house, still laughing.

"He won't bring snowballs into the house," he told me, "Esme won't allow it." He set me on my feet and we walked into the living room. I stopped in my tracks when I saw the Christmas tree.

It was tall and bushy; it defiantly wasn't from a tree lot, probably from the nearby woods. The ornaments on it were crystal and silver that cover almost covered every branch. Wrapped around the tree was a wide thin silk ribbon and at the top was a large beautiful, crystal star. Underneath the tree were different sized the gifts were all wrapped identically, thanks to Alice I'm sure. I stood there like an idiot staring at it when Esme appeared.

"Do you like it?" Esme asked.

"Its beautiful." I told her and she wrapped me in a hug. "Merry Christmas Bella." She said and then released me. Carlisle appeared behind Esme and smiled at me.

"Merry Christmas." He said. Then Alice appeared at the top of the stairs and ran down them to wrap me in a tight hug, and then she took a step back.

"Merry Christmas Bella!" She said excitedly. We went to go sit on the couches.

Emmett kicked the door open, a snowball ready in his hand. "Emmett! No, not in my house." Esme chided. He quietly dropped the snowball and went to sit next to Rosalie, who I had just now noticed was sitting quietly on the couch, ignoring me.

"Bella, I got you a present." Alice said and danced over to the tree and picked up a rectangular shaped box and pranced back over to me. She handed me the box and smiled.

"Thanks Alice." I said and began unwrapping it and everyone, including me froze. Alice took the package from me. "Let me help." She said and ripped the paper off smoothly and handed me the white box. No one had to say so we all stayed quiet. In the box was a short denim shirt. "Thanks, its great." I said and reached into my coat pocket to get out her present and hand it to her.

"I wonder what it could be…" she said and winked. She unwrapped the tiny box and quelled with excitement. "I love them," she said, "Can I say thank you now?"

"Yes, but you could tone down the fake enthusiasm." I said. Edward put his arm around me and pulled me into his side.

"Edward where did that come from?" Esme asked looking at his wrist.

Edward glanced at it then back at Esme. "Bella gave it to me for Christmas."

"How nice." She smiled.

I watched as the Cullens went through with their Christmas. They opened presents and Emmett and Jasper wrestled all through the house. It was freaking hilarious until the broke the kitchen table and two dining chair and Esme tore them apart. Literally. At some point in the celebration Edward took me up stairs to his bedroom. He sat on the couch next to me and began kissing me.

He kissed me for along time, until his lips went to me neck. "So, no presents?" he said between kisses.

"Yes." I breathed. He brought his lips back to mine. My eyes were closed so I didn't see him pull away and get off the couch but I felt him. I opened my eyes and I didn't see him in the room. Suddenly he appeared in the door way with his hand behind his back.

"No." I said shaking my head. "No, no, no, no." I put my hands behind my back in an effort not take the gift. "No way."

He smiled at me and came to sit. "Please." He said looking into my eyes, his golden ones melted like butter and I got lost in them. "Bella you broke our rules so it only fair I do the same." He said pulling my arms from behind me and putting the box in my hands. I grumble as I unwrapped it and took off the lid.

Inside the box was a silver locket. On the face of the locket my named was engraved, I flipped it over and on the back Edward's name was engraved. I opened the locket and inside was two pictures; both of us, one of us kissing the other of us grinning from ear to ear like goofballs into the camera. I smiled and looked up at Edward.

"You like it." He stated. I rolled my eyes and nodded. He took the locket from my hand and clasped it behind my neck. I looked at the locket then back at him. I leaned against him and brought his lips back to mine.

* * *

i havent really been getting reviews so i just decided that if i get more reviews on this then a chapter will go up.

\/

do it

\/

you know you want to

\/


	4. NOTE

Hey Readers!  
Christmas in Twilight is back! For those of you who don't know, Christmas in Twilight is a series of one-shots that involve Bella spending Christmas I had three up, One of Bella and Edward at Charlie's, Bella in Jacksonville with her mother and Christmas with Cullens.

I will be writing these again this year. I had two more ideas that I didn't do because I ran out of time and I didn't want to do them after Christmas. I have a few more ideas, but I can't promise more than two. I've been in a terrible slump. I've barely been writing anything including my own stories, (which you can read on fiction press) also, my obsession with twilight has gone down a lot lately. I'm sad to say it's been replaced by The Vampire Diaries and Glee. (You won't see me writing Glee fanfiction, I promise. Lol)

Again, I'm sorry. But please, I encourage you guys to give me ideas on any and all of my uncompleted stories. I could really use the help guys: =D

~Bellaboot


	5. Carlisle knows Santa!

Hey! I realyy wanted to posted this so i stayed up just for it! I know i said i'd post more but im procrastinating. its bad. sorry. ill ry to have another up next week.

pls forgive the awful grammar.

* * *

Rensessmee's POV

I danced and twirled, stopping my boots into the snow. I bent over and scooped up some snow and threw it, not caring where it landed. It landed on Uncle Emmett's big back. He froze and turned around to see who it was. Had it been anyone else, they would've gotten buried.  
I giggled and he just shook his head and turned back to Aunt Rosalie. I scooped up another handful of snow and threw it again. He turned and looked at me.

"You better knock that off Nessie, or Santa Clause will put you on the naughty list!" he said. I ignored him and threw another. This one hit him right in the face. He growled and ran over to me.

"Looks like someone's on the naughty list!" he said.

No!

I began to cry and ran inside. "Daddy! I'm on the naughty list!" I yelled looking him.

Daddy appeared out of nowhere, like always did if I even thought about getting him. Or if I even said his name. He was the same way with mommy.

"What's wrong, love?" he said and picked me up. I wiped my nose with jacket sleeve.

"Uncle Emmett says that I'm on the naughty list! Now Santa won't come and leave us presents! It's all my fault!" I cried harder.

It was my entire fault. I threw snowballs and Santa Claus saw and he put me on the naughty list. Everyone is going to get coal and it my fault!

Daddy hushed me and stroked my hair. "You're not on the naughty list, sweetie."

"I am!" I yelled. "I threw snowballs at Emmett now Santa's mad!"

Daddy was quiet for a moment then spoke. "I know what to do." he said and took me upstairs.

We went to Grandpa's office and stood outside his closed door. Daddy motioned for me to knock.

I knocked. "Grandpa?" I called.

"Come on in Nessie."

Daddy put me down and we went in. "Need something?" Grandpa asked.

"Nessie, show Grandpa what happened." Daddy said. I ran over to him and climbed into his lap. I pressed my hand to his cheek and showed him. I pulled away. "Now Santa is going to give us coal!"

"Oh dear," he said and looked at daddy.

"It's a good thing Grandpa knows Santa Claus." Daddy said.

I gasped. "You know Santa?"

"I do?" he looked at daddy again and daddy gave him a look. "Oh...oh yes of course! I know Santa Claus!"

"How?" I asked.

"Well, you know how I'm very very old?"

"Yep. Because you're a vampire and so is Daddy, Mommy, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. And I'm half. But we can't tell anyone." I said. Id heard the speech so many times.

"Very good. Well...I met Santa the first time he ever went around the world to give presents for everyone."

"Whoa! That's amazing, Grandpa!"

He smiled and said, "I know. He's a very nice man."

"Well yeah, I bet! He's gives toys to everyone in the world!" I yelled.

"Yes, well, I can call him tonight and tell him that you're not on the naughty list." He said.

"Really Grandpa?" he nodded.

"Grandpa saved Christmas!" I hugged his neck. "Thank you!"

I looked over at Daddy and saw that Mommy was there. I ran to her. "Mommy! Grandpa knows Santa! He's going to put me on the nice list!"

She picked me up and hugged me. "That's great sweetie. But, why wouldn't you be on the nice list?" she asked.

"Uncle Emmett told me I was naughty because I threw snowballs." I told her. She kissed my cheek, handed me to Daddy and went downstairs.

"Emmett! I can't believe you told my daughter that!" she screamed. Mommy was angry. I heard Emmett make a scared yelp and the back door slam shut.


End file.
